valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Vyse Inglebard
Vyse Inglebard is a seventeen year old upbeat, optimistic adventurer and good friend of Aika Thompson who appears in the original Skies of Arcadia videogame. He joins the Gallian militia with Aika and was assigned to Squad 7 as a Shocktrooper. Profile Together with Aika, he roams the globe seeking adventure. Rumor has it he hails from a nation far removed from Europa's shores. Bleak circumstances only excite him all the more, and luckily he has an iron will to see them through. Once he starts talking about the sky, he doesn't stop. He left the militia for parts unknown on a new adventure. No Gallian has seen him ever since he boarded a ship at a sleepy quay shrouded in morning fog. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 240 *Accuracy - 12 *Evasion - 9 *AP - 350 *Defence - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 403 *Accuracy - 45 *Evasion - 28 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Challenge Lover' - Charging into the face of enemy fire creates a rush of adrenaline that enhances attack power. *N/A - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for the enemy to evade. *'Super Damage' - Attack power against human targets is greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Double Attack' - They have a set chance of being able to attack twice consecutively. Quotes Upon selection *"Leave it all to me!" *"I'll take care of it." Attacking *Hahahahahaha! *"Ha!" *Dance, punk!! Upon Killing a foe *Yeehaaw! Enemy Sighted *"Found a target." *"There's another one!" Team Attack *"Make room, Aika!" (Aika) *"Make room, Alex!" (Alex) *"Make room, Hector!" (Hector) *"Ahhrgh!" *"I got your back!" *"Lemme in on it!" Potentials *"Sweet! Our hero's in trouble now, haha!"- Challenge Lover *"I'll take point, guys!"- Born Leader *"Paved roads always do me in..."- Child of Nature *"Make it a double!"- First Aid Boost *"You can't dodge this!"- Undodgeable Shot *"Today's the wrong day to mess with me!!"- Super Damage *"One more for good measure!"- Double Attack Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks, pal." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"You've got to help! Please!" *"Open your eyes! Open your...come on!" *"Alex! Show some backbone!" (Alex) *"Aika, baby! It's alright now!" (Aika) *"Don't die on me, Hector!" (Hector) HP Critical *"Guess even I'm a mortal." *"This is nothing! I'm fine!" Before Unconsciousness *"Ai...ka!" Death *"Heh...sorry, Aika...Looks like...my adventure ends...here..." Enter Squad 7 *"The name's Vyse Inglebard! Let's go kick this war in the teeth!" Exit Squad 7 *"You're a good man, Welkin! Anytime you need me, call and I'll come runnin'!" Notes *At level 20, Vyse has the second-highest HP of any Shocktrooper in the game, after Hannes Salinger. *Having no accuracy-boosting Potentials, he has the lowest maximum accuracy of any Shocktrooper, though his unmodified stat is respectable compared to the unmodified accuracy of others. Trivia *Vyse, Aika and Fina, are based on the main characters from the video game Skies of Arcadia. Like Aika, who also appears in both games, he is one of the few characters to not have a fourth potential. *In the anime, Vyse is a member of Squad 5 of the Militia. He was killed in action. *Vyse, along with Aika and Fina is playable in Valkyria Chronicles 3 after clearing the Squad 7 mission in Post-Game, though they are unplayable in the Mission itself. Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7